Flower
by Orii Yukina
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah menduga bahwa musim panasnya kali ini akan benar – benar mengubah jalan hidupnya./myfirstfic/warning inside/ RnR?


Aku berlari.

.

Mengabaikan kemejaku yang penuh peluh, rasa lelah yang mulai mendera dan teriknya sinar matahari yang terasa membakar.

.

Aku berlari menuju tempatnya berada.

.

Aku harus ke tempatnya sekarang juga!

.

Dan mengatakan betapa aku menyayanginya.

* * *

**Flower**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, OOC, typo, alurnya (mungkin )cepat, kata-kata yg nggak nyambung dll. **

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata**

**My first fic. Hope you like :D**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Happy Reading :))**

.

.

.

Pukul 09:15 siang. . .

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju meja administrasi. Panasnya _natsu*_ selalu membuatnya tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun. Untung udara di rumah sakit tempat dia berdiri saat ini sedikit lebih sejuk ketimbang di luar yang bagaikan sauna raksasa. Well, paling tidak keringatnya dapat sedikit berkurang jika dia berlindung di tempat ini.

Begitu berada di depan meja administrasi, Sasuke bertanya pada wanita yang berjaga di sana letak kamar orang yang akan di temuinya. Setelah mengetahui kamar yang ditujunya, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang sama dengan saat di datang ke rumah sakit ini. Wajahnya terkekuk dan dia juga menyebarkan deathglare nya secara cuma - cuma agar tidak ada yang mengusiknya di saat dia sedang 'panas' seperti ini. Siapa yang tahu jika saja nanti tiba - tiba muncul fansgirlnya dan menggangu ketenangan hidupnya.

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit itu, Sasuke menatap nomor – nomor yang tertera pada pintu kamar – kamar di rumah sakit itu. Kening Sasuke berkerut.

'816? Memangnya ada ruangan sebanyak itu di rumah sakit kecil seperti ini?' pikir Sasuke.

Di desa terpencil seperti ini, seharusnya rumah sakit hanya memiliki beberapa kamar, bukan ratusan. Memang kenyatannya di desa ini udaranya lebih segar dibanding desa lain yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi, sekalipun sekarang ini musim panas. Pasti banyak orang – orang sakit yang membutuhkan udara segar pedesaan ketimbang udara tercemar di perkotaan dan datang ke sini untuk berobat. Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena alasan sepele macam itu, rumah sakit ini membangun beratus – ratus ruangan yang tidak tahu akan digunakan atau tidak. Sekalipun untuk jaga – jaga, jumlah _segitu_ terlalu sia - sia

Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke heran, ruangan satu dengan ruangan yang lain memiliki nomor yang tidak berurutan sama sekali, bahkan ada yang melompat sangat jauh. Ini tidak wajar.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang kamar, tiba – tiba Sasuke ingat kembali apa tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah sakit yang menurutnya aneh ini. Sasuke mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang dapat membantunya menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Seingat Sasuke, suster di administrasi tadi mengatakan bahwa ruangan yang dicarinya berada di ruangan kedua dari ujung koridor. Sasuke pun mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa segera sampai ke sana dan segera pulang dari sana.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat, Sasuke pun membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun dan juga membawa apapun. Seakan – akan tahu pemilik ruangan ini tidak keberatan dengan kelakuannya yang tidak sopan itu.

"Ah, Otouto. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Kau membawakan apa untukku?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah sumringahnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit. Sasuke melangkah ke sebelah kanan tempat tidur Itachi dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah kakaknya sambil memandang wajah kakaknya malas.

"Aku membawakanmu doa semoga kau cepat – cepat pergi dari dunia ini." mendengar 'hadiah' doa yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke, Itachi langsung menatap wajah Sasuke horror. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan cueknya memanjangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan kakinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur Itachi. Itachi mendengus pelan, kemudian dia tersenyum. Terkadang, adiknya ini kelihatan lucu dimatanya.

"Aku bilang pada Konan jika kamu pergi berkencan dengan salah satu gadis di desa ini."

Padahal baru saja Itachi sedikit bersimpati padanya.

" APA! Sasuke, Kau!" Itachi menatap Sasuke geram sekaligus ketakutan. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat respon kakaknya.

"Aku bercanda bodoh. Jika kau mudah ditipu orang seperti ini, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kelangsungan bisnis raksasa Uchiha saat dipimpin olehmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya dan mengutak – atiknya. Jika adiknya datang setiap hari untuk menengoknya, dapat dipastikan penyakit Itachi yang ringan bisa menjadi kronis.

"Kau adalah adik terkurang ajar yang pernah kulihat..." Itachi melirik sasuke sinis, lalu beberapa saat kemudian menengok ke arah Sasuke. " Tapi karena kau sudah bersedia datang ke tempatku, aku memaafkanmu Otouto." Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. Sasuke menepis tangan kakaknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela yang menghadap ke taman bunga yang luas di belakang rumah sakit. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke sedikit terpukau pada pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

"Berhenti bermain dan segera sembuhkan penyakitmu, baka aniki." Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap wajah Itachi. Matanya tertuju pada hamparan taman bunga terdiri dari berbagai warna di luar sana. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman bunga itu. Bunganya indah sekali. Bahkan Sasuke yang sangat jarang sekali kagum pada sesuatu terpukau pada bunga – bunga yang ada di sana. Bunga –bunga disana terlihat begitu terawat, segar dan... bebas.

Itachi yang tengah mengoceh tidak jelas tiba – tiba menghentikan ucapannya karena melihat adiknya yang seakan di hipnotis, hanya diam mematung. Itachi pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan hanya ber-oh ria saat mengetahui apa yang adiknya lihat.

"Perawat di sini bilang, bunga – bunga itu sengaja di tanam untuk dijadikan motivasi para pasien yang di rawat di sini." jelas Itachi. Sasuke pun melirik wajah kakaknya sebentar "Karena kebanyakan pasien di sini mengidap penyakit paru – paru dan penyakit lain yang sulit disembuhkan, banyak pasien di sini yang merasa putus asa dan tidak lagi memiliki tekad untuk sembuh, mereka jadi mogok makan dan menolak menkonsumsi obat. Hal ini membuat pihak rumah sakit dan keluarga pasien kebingungan, " cerita Itachi panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan cerita Itachi acuh tak acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga empat tahun lalu, datang seorang gadis yang mengubah 180 derajat keadaan di rumah sakit ini." Itachi tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi dengan ekor matanya. Sedikit tertarik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasan gadis itu datang kemari sebenarnya sama saja dengan sebagian besar pasien di sini, yaitu penyakit paru – paru. Tapi berbeda dengan pasien yang lain, gadis ini memiliki pikiran yang sangat positif. Dia mau mengambil makna lain dari alasan mengapa dia yang diberi penyakit seperti itu dan bukan orang lain. Lalu, gadis ini juga sangat menyukai bunga. Menurutnya, bunga memberikan semangat tambahan berupa ketenangan dan ketegaran. Jadi dia meminta bantuan para pasien lain, suster dan keluarga pasien untuk bersama – sama menanam bunga di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu, keadaan rumah sakit berangsur - angsur mulai berubah. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Otouto," Itachi memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada tempat tidurnya yang tinggi. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tajam namun menyiratkan sedikit rasa keingintahuan.

" Saat gadis itu menjelaskan padaku betapa dia menyukai dan mengagumi bunga, yang notabene hanya tumbuhan biasa, entah kenapa hatiku bergetar. Padahal hidupnya tidak lama, tapi dia selalu mendorong orang lain dengan kata – katanya yang begitu positif. Sasuke, dia hanya kelihatan seperti gadis rapuh dan lemah yang biasa saja, padahal sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang-"

"Aniki, kau mulai berlebihan." Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Itachi pun menghela napas lalu mulai tersenyum. Itachi pun menepuk keras kepala puncak Sasuke.

"Pokoknya dia gadis yang luar biasa. Kau harus bertemu dengannya." tawar Itachi dengan senyum lembutnya. Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baka, pikirkan saja penyakitmu."

Tiba – tiba Sasuke mendapatkan ide untuk mengusili Itachi.

"Ah, tampaknya kau sangat menikmati tinggal di sini ya aniki. Bagaimana seandainya Konan tahu ya? Bagaimananya reaksinya jika dia tahu kekasih tercintanya bermain dengan perempuan lain dan tidak memberitahunya bahwa sang kekasih masuk rumah sakit karena overdosis makanan? Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memberi tahunya dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghukum kekasihnya yang nakal itu." goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Itachi sekali lagi menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan horror.

"Sa-Sasuke!" sergah Itachi panik. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Bercanda. Mulai sekarang, berhentilah makan makanan porsi 2 orang diam - diam dan olahragalah, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau datang menjengukmu lagi, baka aniki." Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamar rawat kakaknya dan berlalu. Itachi menghela napas pelan dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke masih berjalan di lorong rumah sakit unik itu. Saat melirik pintu kamar di sebelahnya, Sasuke teringat bahwa dia lupa menanyakan pada kakaknya alasan tentang nomor – nomor kamar di rumah sakit itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Setelah keluar dari lorong, Sasuke sampai di tengah – tengah bangunan rumah sakit tersebut. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin pulang dan cepat – cepat menyalakan AC di kamarnya lalu tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tapi rasa penasarannya tentang taman bunga di belakang rumah sakit mengusik pikirannya. Tanpa harus membuang banyak waktu Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman bunga itu sebentar.

Ujung lorong tempatnya berdiri dan pintu belakang rumah sakit itu tidak berjarak begitu jauh, jadi Sasuke dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas pemandangan di luar sana.

'Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat pemandangan sejelas itu. Aku berjalan seperti apa hingga aku tidak melihatnya.' Sasuke, jawabannya ada di paragraph awal chapter ini.

Sasuke pun mendorong pintu belakang rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kaca itu perlahan. Udara sejuk di dalam rumah sakit bertabrakan dengan udara panas dari luar membuat kulit Sasuke sedikit kaget. Sasuke langsung berpikir untuk tidak berlama – lama di tempat ini atau kulit putihnya akan menghitam.

Hal pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatannya begitu keluar dari pintu adalah hamparan bunga mawar kuning.

Dan itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Tampaknya para suster itu salah tempat saat bunga ini. Apa mereka mau merusak mata pengunjung yang datang kesini dengan menanamkan bunga silau seperti itu di depan pintu?" umpat Sasuke sembari mengucek matanya yang perih karena melihat cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan menusuk matanya. Padahal saat dilihat dari dalam rumah sakit, bunga itu terlihat kalem dan indah. Benar – benar tipuan mata yang mengerikan.

"A-ah, kau benar. Mungkin aku harus memindahkan bunga itu ke tempat lain." Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan topi lebarnya tengah duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah pintu belakang rumah sakit. "E-eh, tapi tampaknya sulit memindahkan bunga sebanyak itu ke tempat yang lain. A-apalagi arti bunga itu sangat cocok untuk diletakkan di depan pintu masuk." gadis itu tampak kebingungan dengan kata – katanya sendiri. Dia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau itu… siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Sang gadis pun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"A-ah, so-soal itu, Maaf ya. Ji-jika soal bunga, a-aku agak sedikit sensitif." gadis itu mainkan jari – jarinya untuk mengurangi kegugupan. "Na-namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata._ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu sembari membungkuk walaupun dalam keadaan duduk.

Untuk beberapa menit setelah perkenalan Hinata, keadaan menjadi hening. Hinata terlalu canggung untuk memulai obrolan sedang Sasuke terlalu malas untuk bicara, apalagi cuacanya yang tidak mendukung. Mereka terus terdiam tanpa ada yang mau memulai apapun. Setelah sekian menit berdiri akhirnya Sasuke mulai menunjukkan gelagat tidak nyaman. Dia mulai kepanasan. Kaus putih yang digunakannya sudah mulai lengket dengan tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

Hinata yang peka menyadari aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke mulai berubah.

'Ah, dia pasti kepanasan.' Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Hinata langsung membereskan barang – barangnya yang berserakan di kursi tersebut dan membuka tutup botol minuman kaleng yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, Hinata pun menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam, walau sedikit terbatuk – batuk saat menarik nafas, Hinata tetap menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"A-ano, duduklah dulu. Kau terlihat kepanasan. Sesehat apapun kamu, jika berdiri di tengah matahari musim panas seperti itu tetap saja panas. Duduklah sebentar. Aku bawa minuman lebih. Ini." tawar Hinata sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu pada Sasuke.

'Sial," umpat Sasuke. 'Seandainya aku tidak kemari, aku tidak akan terjebak di situasi memuakkan seperti.' Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke menerima tawaran gadis di hedapannya ini. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau pingsan dengan tidak elitnya karena kepanasan. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya tengah dipertaruhkan disini.

"Su-sudahlah, kau tidak perlu merasa terlalu malu. Te-terkadang menerima tawaran seorang cewek tidak terlalu memalukan kok. Du-duduk saja. K-kamu juga tidak perlu menerima minuman dariku jika kau tidak mau. Da-dan minuman ini tidak kuberi racun, ja-jadi-"

"Kau berisik." desis Sasuke. Hinata yang masih membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya langsung bungkam begitu mendengar kata – kata penuh ancaman Sasuke. Hinata ketakutan. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam lalu memejamkan matanya dan meremas tangannya. Detak jantung Hinata berdetak cepat sekali. Lalu tiba – tiba pandangan Hinata menjadi samar – samar dan keringat mengalir cepat dari keningnya. Belum selesai dengan semua itu, Hinata juga tiba – tiba mengalami sesak napas. Hinata mencengkram lehernya reflek untuk melancarkan pernafasannya. Dia juga mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya kuat – kuat untuk membantunya bernafas. Sasuke yang merasa mendengar suara – suara aneh dari Hinata pun menengok ke arah gadis itu dan mendapati sang gadis tengah –terlihat- mencekik dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang panik langsung berlari ke arah Hinata lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

'Sekarang apa lagi?' pikir Sasuke kesal. Sasuke merasa tuhan sedang mengujinya saat ini. Masalah – masalah selalu bermunculan. Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Gadis ini koma secara tiba - tiba dan Sasuke di tuduh sebagai penyebabnya? Hell.

Hinata masih mengalami sesak nafas, beberapa kali diselingi batuk yang kencang. Dengan susah payah, Hinata berusaha menutupi mulutnya dan tiba - tiba terbatuk sangat keras. Sasuke melihat darah menetes dari telapak tangan Hinata yang menutupi mulutnya. Melihat darah Hinata terus mengalir, Sasuke menjadi panik. Sasuke pun mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya untuk membersihkan darah Hinata yang terus mengalir.

Akhirnya usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Ia menemukan sapu tangan mungil di tas Hinata yang terletak di belakang badannya. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan membersihkan tangan dan mulut Hinta yang penuh darah walaupun dengan susah payah karena Hinata terus bergerak. Masalah darah selesai dan sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya menenangkan Hinata.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dan kemampuan untuk menenangkan orang lain, alasan pertama karena anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak ada pernah mau bergengsi ria hanya untuk menenangkan orang lain ( kecuali Itachi dan para wanita Uchiha ) dan ditambah lagi kemampuan bermasyarakatnya yang nol besar. Sasuke semakin depresi menghadapi cobaan yang ada di depannya. Sasuke mengacak – ngacak rambutnya dan menggeram tertahan.

Tiba – tiba terlintas di pikiran Sasuke satu cara menenangkan Hinata. Sasuke pernah melihat di acara televisi kesukaan ibunya saat seorang laki – laki melakukannya pada pacarnya yang syok karena ditinggal orang tuanya. Menurutnya, mungkin cara menenangkan orang yang menangis dan sesak nafas sedikit mirip ( walaupun sebenarnya ini sama sekali salah ). Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sasuke sebenarnya enggan melakukannya, tapi karena keadaan yang selalu memaksanya, ia pun memilih menuruti kata – kata pikirannya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata dengan lembut. Sasuke mendorong pelan bagian belakang kepala Hinata untuk bersandar pada bahu kirinya. Hinata sedikit kaget dan berpikiran untuk menolak. Tapi tubuhnya yang lemas sudah tidak mau menuruti akalnya. Hinata pun mempercayakan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan mulai tenang secara perlahan. Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun terlelap di bahu Sasuke.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pukul 11:23 siang. . .

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat, Bahu dan lengan kanannya terasa pegal dan kebas. Apa yang terjadi-

"Apa kau bisa duduk sendiri? Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan bahuku lagi sekarang." ucap Sasuke dingin. Hinata mendengus sebentar dan langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman itu. Hinata pun mendongak dan meletakkan lengannya di atas matanya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari dan mengurangi beban pikiran.

"Terima kasih ya. Maaf merepotkanmu." ucap Hinata tanpa mengubah posisinya. Sasuke pun hanya memandang Hinata tajam dan akhirnya ikut bersandar pada bangku taman sambil memijat pelan bahunya.

'Kau memang sangat merepotkan.' ejek Sasuke dalam hati. 'Jangan pikir hanya karena kau sakit, aku akan bersimpati padamu.' Sasuke pun memijat bahunya sedikit lebih kuat karena kesal.

"Aku lupa membawa Alat bantu pernafasanku. Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku ya. Ah, rahasiakan ini dari dokter ya." Hinata memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Saat kamu menolongku tadi. . . kamu kelihatan frustasi dan kebingungan. Apakah menurutmu menolong orang lain bakal sesulit itu? Kalau begini, kelihatan sekali ya kamu ini orang kaya. Tipe tuan muda sekali. Seandainya tidak sesak nafas, aku pasti sudah tertawa melihat tingkahmu." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan geli sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bodoh." balas Sasuke. "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran dan kepanasan, jadi aku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Pftt.."Sasuke mendelik. Hinata menutup mulutnya tapi kemudian dia tidak tahan lagi dan tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Ahahaha.. Kau ini, masih sempat – sempatnya berkata seperti itu. _Nggak_ malu apa?" Hinata pun tekikik sebentar dan akhirnya berhasil menormalkan kembali pernafasannya.

"Kupikir kamu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin karena tatapanmu yang mengerikan itu. Tapi ternyata kamu hanya seorang cowok biasa yang memiliki harga diri kelewat tinggi." ucap Hinata jujur. Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dan menatap tajam Hinata.

"Kamu sendiri, kupikir kamu cewek lemah dan sopan. Ternyata kamu adalah cewek cerewet yang menyebalkan." balas Sasuke. Sasuke pun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat tajam Sasuke.

"Kamu besok datang lagi kan? Setelah menjenguk keluarga atau temanmu di rumah sakit ini, kamu datang ke taman ini ya. Kita ngobrol lagi. Bagaimana, mau kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kamu-masih-waras-kan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kamu datang ya." balas Hinata setengah berteriak. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya memandang Hinata datar dan menghilang setelah memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia pun berdiri, mengenakan topinya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berkebunnya. Hinata berlari menuju taman bunga di depannya dengan hati yang terisi penuh.

'Besok cepatlah datang.' Batin Hinata senang.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :))**

**No flame please.**

**Review?**


End file.
